


Unexpected Surprises

by DragonRose35



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Hinted sexual content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, hinted m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: What happened before, during, and after Big Chill had his babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmKay499](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmKay499/gifts).



> A/N: This is basically just a thing born from me and my best friend being complete and utter dorks when watching Ben 10: Alien Force. *snickers*
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Aw, come on,” Ben pouted, arms wrapped around Kevin’s neck as he pressed small, feather light kisses to his cheek and jaw. “We are… staying in a pretty nice hotel for a change. Gwen is out doing her own thing for at least a few more hours. You and I pretty much have the room to ourselves,” he grinned cheekily, blinking bright emerald green eyes up at the older teen. “So…?”

“Ben, no, we  _ can’t _ ,” Kevin sighed, but made no move away from the smaller teen, which Ben took as further encouragement, as he quickly stole a kiss from Kevin’s lips. He was beyond delighted when the kiss was reciprocated and he moaned, when a tongue invaded his mouth. “You’re only fifteen…” Kevin tried to protest again, even as Ben led them over to the bed and he pushed the raven down onto the soft cotton blankets.

“And you’re sixteen,” Ben rolled his eyes, pushing Kevin down so he was laying on his back and he straddled him. “Dude, teenagers do this kind of thing all the time. Don’t you know it’s  _ why _ teachers try to caution us kids  _ away _ from sex?” he snickered here, laying his palms flat against the bed on either side of Kevin’s head. “We’ve been doing things for a few months now…” he bit his lower lip as Kevin glowered at him, before sighing and his expression softened. “I’m ready to go all the way.”

“And what if I’m not?” Kevin asked, just another protest against this whole thing, but Ben huffed and kissed it away, grinding his ass down against Kevin’s erection.

“Something tells me you are…  _ definitely _ one hundred percent on board with getting this monster inside of me,” he waggled his eyebrows teasingly and Kevin managed one last glare through a full body shudder.

“That was horrible, Tennyson.” he said and Ben laughed, before squeaking in surprise, eyes wide and face flushed, when Kevin suddenly flipped their positions. “Fine, but if we do this… we do this on my terms. And… it’ll only  _ be _ a one time thing.”

Ben swallowed hard, before closing his eyes, turning his head to the side, “S-sure. I-I can  _ totally _ do a one night stand with you.” he said, lying clean through his teeth, but he didn’t think Kevin caught it, focused now on undressing them for the main event.

-0-

Ben hid his frown as he watched Kevin dress again, pulling his shirt over his head after buttoning his pants. “You’re… leaving?” he asked, feigning curiosity to mask his hurt. But, he couldn’t show it, because he agreed to Kevin’s terms- one night was enough for him, anyway.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go see if Gwen needs help with anything,” Kevin said and Ben closed his eyes, clutching tightly to the blankets that surrounded his naked body.

“Oh, yeah…” he sighed and then yawned, “well, I’m gonna stay here and sleep. Good luck.” he said, opening his eyes to cast a pretty weak wink in Kevin’s direction, but the older teen only rolled his eyes before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Ben waited for several agonizing heartbeats before he was sure that Kevin had left and he gritted his teeth, burying his face into the sheets underneath him.

“Congratulations Tennyson…” he muttered brokenly. “You… got what you wanted. Happy?” he asked himself, before closing his eyes, and shaking his head because that answer was probably the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

-0-

_ -Nine months later- _

Ben felt his heart flutter as he watched as the cute little Necrofriggian babies flew around him, one landing on his head and another in his arms, nuzzling his cheek. “T-they’re…” he swallowed hard, “I-I… t-they’re mine?” he asked, so confused, but so incredibly  _ happy _ at the same time. For the first time, truly, in months.

“Yep,” Kevin smirked at him, snickering. “They’re yours. Or, Big Chill’s anyway. But Big Chill couldn’t have had them without you, so congratulations,” he said, before adding with a teasing glimmer in his eyes, “ _ Mommy _ ~”

Ben flushed at the comment and ducked his head to hide his face from the older teen, before turning around and he laughed when he saw Julie playing with a few of the other babies. It was then that he saw the other girl frown, as she studied the babies. “You know… to have babies… there has to be a mommy  _ and _ a daddy.” she said and almost immediately Ben’s entire being froze, his blood running cold as his eyes went wide.

“She’s actually right,” Gwen said, before humming, “but maybe Big Chill is a little different? I’ve read about some species having birth naturally without needing another mate to reproduce.” Ben swallowed hard and laughed nervously.

“Y-yeah, maybe that’s it?” he asked, casting a quick glance to Kevin, who was thankfully looking at Gwen instead of him. But he noted with horror that the older teen was bringing up the tech again, before scrolling through it, eyes narrowed.

“Nope, he is definitely not one of those species. Just because I said his species can only give birth every so often, doesn’t mean he doesn’t need help doing so.” Kevin said and Ben shrunk away, the baby Necrofriggian in his arms letting out a rumbling purr, nuzzling his cheeks again.

He felt comforted by the gesture, but still felt dread in his heart at the conclusion the others were getting to. “S-so what?” he asked, his voice a breathy whisper and Gwen approached him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking kind and compassionate, but also worried and concerned.

“We just want to know who it is Ben… if…” she paused and sighed. “If it’s a bad memory, you don’t have to tell us.”

“N-no!” Ben flinched at how loud his own voice was before shaking his head, and he looked down at the baby in his arms, as another landed on his shoulder, cooing and nuzzling the one still atop his head. “No… I… he…” he swallowed hard. “It was a long time ago… and just the once.” he whispered. “We… we agreed it was for the better.”

“What… what happened to him?” Julie asked, her voice gentle and sweet and Ben tried to blink tears out of his eyes.

“He moved on. He’s got a girlfriend now and… and he’s really happy with her. They… they both are.” he sighed and that was when Kevin spoke, his voice hard.

“Was it only just the one guy? Are you  _ sure _ there couldn’t have been another?” he asked, and Ben looked up at him, silent for a few heartbeats, before he glared.

“Don’t you think I would have said something if there was another guy? He was the only one. He was my  _ first _ and my  _ last _ … apparently…” he finished with a mutter and Gwen made a wounded sound.

“You sound like… you loved him.” she said and he scoffed, shrugging the only shoulder not occupied by a baby Necrofriggian.

“He didn’t love me back…” he said, the last thing he said on the subject. “Julie, can you give me a ride back to the hotel?” he asked, watching as most of the Necrofriggian babies flew away, leaving only the three that were still on his head, shoulder, and in his arms. “On second thought… maybe it’s better if we go someplace else? It… doesn’t look like these three want to leave me to join the rest of their brothers and sisters.” he smiled sheepishly at her and she smiled sweetly back at him.

“You can stay at my place until you figure out what to do,” she said, and he sighed with relief, his smile a little more genuine.

“Thank you.”

-0-

Ben was inside an abandoned warehouse, feeding one of the Necrofriggian as the other two were playing in a box of styrofoam a few feet away from him. He’d named each of them in the past few days since he’d given birth to them as Big Chill- Eira, Jackie, and Kenny- though he hadn’t really told anyone other than Julie about their names. In fact, Julie has been the only one he’s spoken to since the whole thing.

“Kenny…” he sighed, turning a sharp glare to the two in the box. “Don’t pull on your sister’s antennae… thingies.” he scrunched his nose up at his own words, but at least it got the Necrofriggian dubbed Kenny to stop playing so rough with Jackie. Eira let out a little cooing laugh, before flying into his lap, nuzzling his cheek with his own ice cold one. “Yeah… I know,” he murmured, “love you too, Eira.”

“Ben.” Ben tensed up when he heard Kevin’s voice and he closed his eyes tightly, even as Eira made a noise of hurt and confusion. “Will you stop playing with those things and turn around so I can talk to you?” he asked and Ben snorted, gritting his teeth.

“These things?” he asked, voice hard. “They’re my… my  _ kids _ . They’re not things.” he turned his head to glance back at the darkened silhouette of Kevin, glaring at him. “What do you want?”

Kevin took in a sharp breath before letting it out slowly and he shook his head, “I’m sorry.” he said, soft and gentle before taking a few steps towards the younger man. “I know they’re… they’re yours, it’s just weird, okay?”

“They’re not just mine…” Ben muttered darkly, turning back to Eira, picking up a piece of stray scrap metal and he fed it to him, smiling when the little one chirped happily.

Kevin flinched, frowning at Ben, “Look, I get it, you’re  _ pissed _ at me. But how was I supposed to know that this would happen if we slept together?” he glared then, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was  _ you _ idea in the first place.”

“Yeah, it was my idea,” Ben huffed, standing up, holding Eira in his arms and he turned to look at Kevin, green eyes blazing with hurt and anger. “You wanted a one night stand though, you  _ agreed _ to it. They’re not just my kids, Kevin. They’re  _ yours _ too.”

Kevin shook his head, “That’s not true because…” he stopped and then frowned, closing his eyes as he clenched his fists at his sides, “because that would mean you love me…”

Ben let his head fall, his own eyes closed, and he let out a weak chuckle, “Yeah…” he murmured, “but I wasn’t lying, Kevin. I… there wasn’t another guy. Mostly… mostly because I didn’t have any time, being with you guys twenty-four-seven but… but also because I didn’t  _ want _ there to be.” he said, as Eira cooed, and he realized they’d finally caught the attention of Kenny and Jackie as the two were sitting perched on the edge of the box, their eyes focused on Kevin instead of him. “How could I sleep with another when… when the one I loved was always around?”

“Loved?” Kevin asked and Ben snorted, shaking his head.

“Loved,  _ love _ … what does it matter? You don’t care.” he muttered and Kevin growled, taking a quick step forward.

“Of course I care! Damn it, Ben,” he let out another frustrated growl. “How was I supposed to know you  _ loved _ me? You never acted like you did before!”

Ben frowned, glancing back up at Kevin, emerald eyes somber, before he spoke. “Didn’t I?” That had Kevin stopping clean in his tracks, black eyes wide, so Ben continued, “I know… that you like Gwen… and I’m okay with that. I… it  _ hurts _ to see you both together, but I won’t let my emotions cloud my judgement when we work together. I… I never have before, anyway.” he swallowed hard, looking at Kenny and Jackie now. “But I have them to think about now too and-”

“You’re keeping them?” he asked and Ben shrugged before nodding.

“They… don’t want to leave me. And… and I don’t want to leave them.” he answered, plain and simple. “I… I want you to be there for them too,” Kevin frowned and Ben was quick to add, “n-not as their father…! I-I won’t make you do that.” he said, even though it hurt to say those words. “S-some day… you and Gwen will have your own kids and-”

“No, we won’t.” Kevin said, in a voice that had no doubts and Ben frowned, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“We won’t be having kids,” Kevin shrugged, “not now, and not in the future.”

“...why?” Ben asked, voice soft, so lost now.

“Look, I like Gwen, I really do. But she’s not the girl for me,” Kevin said, before walking over to Ben. “I’ll let our relationship run its course and then when the time comes… we’ll break it off, clean, with no hard feelings.”

“You…” Ben swallowed hard, torn between feeling angered for his cousin or happy because of what Kevin was saying. “You don’t know that.”

“I do,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Look, I may not be in love with you like you are with me, but… some day down the road… I might be. And…” Ben couldn’t believe his ears, “when that time comes… will you give me a second chance?”

Ben swallowed hard, “I… I don’t want to get hurt…” he whispered and Kevin smiled, though it was a sad one.

“I can’t promise that you won’t…” he answered, but it was enough for Ben, as he nodded, slowly and jerkily.

“O-okay. B-but if you’re wrong and you break my cousin’s heart, I won’t forgive you!” he promised and Kevin smirked, reaching out to ruffle Ben’s hair.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Tennyson.” he said, voice filled with snickering laughter and Ben grinned back before his eyes widened.

“Oh! I want you to officially meet them,” he said, nodding to the three Necrofriggians still watching them curiously. “That’s Kenny and Jackie,” he said, nodding to the two on the crate and they cooed back, perking up when they were acknowledged, before Kenny ended up pushing his sister into the crate accidentally. This started another fight in the crate, as styrofoam went everywhere as they roughhoused. Ben laughed, shaking his head before turning sparkling eyes back towards Kevin, who was looking at the crate with a mixture of exasperation and fondness. “And…” he swallowed hard, before holding Eira out to Kevin, “this… this is Eira. He’s… uhm… that is… it’s Welsh for snow, you know?”

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Kevin take Eira in his arms, a gentle smile on his face and his heart melted at this sight as Eira nuzzled against Kevin’s cheek, like he had with Ben. And somehow, despite everything, the younger teen knew it would all turn out okay, just like Kevin promised.


End file.
